Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back
by TheWriterWhoWaited
Summary: Two friends find themselves in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Abigail Unger, a fan of the series, is all up for this adventure. While on the other hand Sarah Williams, is not and desperately wants to return home. Will these girls survive the chaos that is about to unfold and still keep their friendship? Or will everything fall to ruins and they will no longer talk?
1. The Beginning of the End

Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back.

**Hello there! This is my first ever fanfic that I wrote, but I have read many before so I am familiar with this kind of thing. This is more of an introduction chapter, but the next will feature some PotC characters! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I would like to know what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. Don't forget to review!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"How many times do I have to tell you, Abby. That movie does not go there!" The brunette sighed, clearly annoyed by her best friends' lack of knowledge of where her precious movies go.

"Than where do I put it?" Abigail exclaimed with the movie still in her hand. "Why do you have to organize them so much? Why can't you just throw them randomly on the shelves so when your done watching a movie, you can just throw it on there!" She pushed her dark red hair out of her face, frustrated.

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up from the place on the sofa. She grabbed the movie out of Abby's hands and put it where it should belonged on the shelve. " For further reference, it goes next to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies."

"For further reference." Abby mocked her friend. Sarah rolled her eyes once more and left the room to continue packing for their vacation. Abby still stood in her spot and staring at the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. _It would be so awesome to experience that adventure. Maybe even fall in love along the way too!_ She shook her head. It was an absurd, unrealistic thought. Abby loved the films, while Sarah did not care for them. On the days where Abby came over to Sarah's, she always begged her friend to at least watch one of the movies, but Sarah always denied and asked to watch something else. It still a shock to Abby that Sarah even has the movies in the first place! With one last look at the movies, Abby sighed and left the room to finish packing with Sarah.

Sarah put the last piece of clothing in her suitcase and zipped it up. "I cannot wait to go Florida! So we can go to the beach_, _and maybe even meet some cute guys!" This was their last vacation together before the two friends finally get to go to their universities that they have dreamed of since they finished their two years of community college. Sarah and Abigail could finally afford to go and was ecstatic! Even though they know they will barely ever see each other.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure that we would find guys that would actually talk to us." Abby said sarcastically, reminiscing to the time when they were thirteen at their track meet. Let's just say it was not an ordinary meeting of them and the boy. Especially when Sarah did her pterodactyl impression.

Sarah smirked at the memory. "Yeah, that was bad, but hey it was fun!" Soon, the two girls grabbed their bags and headed to the airport.

Once Abby and Sarah finally settled into their hotel rooms, they decided to visit the beach to see what is was like. It was nearly sunset when the two girls made it to the water. The cool, gentle breeze rushed past the two as the ocean water washed over their feet.

"It's so peaceful." Abby commented, watching the sun set above the water. A cold splash of water hit her in the face, sending her out of her daze. "What the-" She looked up to find Sarah with a grin on her face kneeling down towards the water, her hands wet from splashing Abby.

"Well two can play at that game!"

Abby began splashing Sarah. The girls kept throwing water at each other repeatedly until they were soaking wet. Sarah chased Abby down the shore laughing until she finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. As the water kept receding and coming back up, they wrestled each other until Abby cried out "Uncle!"

Victoriously, Sarah let go of her and stood up. "I told you I was stronger!" Sarah and Abby always had a debate on who would win in a fight. Up until now they never really knew.

Abby was about the reply until she heard a roar rip through the dark clouds above. She knitted her eyebrows together. When Abby looked at the weather not to long ago, she didn't remember seeing anything about a storm. Another loud roar came ripping through the air, but it was not from the sky. The ocean began producing tremendous waves that knocked Abby unexpectedly on to her butt. _What the-_

"Abby!" Sarah cried through the mixture of both the clouds and waves roars.

Abby looked back to see her friend being pulled into the water by the waves.

"Sarah!" Abby tired to get up, but the force of the water pushed her right back down.

Lighting shot through the sky as rain started to pour. The waves pushed Abby more into the sea as she screamed, hoping someone would hear. It was no match against the storm though. _No! This cannot be happening! _Another wave formed and pushed her head into the water. Her limbs were scrambled in the water. The thought of the sharks that would usually lurk this close to the beach leaked into her thoughts. She remembered reading it up on that before the vacation to be aware.

Water pounded against Abby's eardrums, and she screamed from the pain. Abby's lungs were now screaming for air, she was not fortunate enough to get a great amount of air before she was plunged into the dark.

Panicked, Abby tried swimming up to reach the surface, but the water kept pushing her more deep. _No! Please don't let me die like this!_ Not willing to give up the fight, she kept trying to swim up no matter how much weak her body now was. She needed air to breath. She needed to know if her friend was alright.

After many tries, Abby had no more energy and determination. She could fight no more. She was the weaker one. _I guess this is it then._ She slowly let out the little amount of air her lungs kept, and slowly sunk into the dark abyss.


	2. Where are We Now?

**Here is chapter two! Thank you for the lovely review that this story got. You have no idea how much that boosted up my inspiration to write this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. I also own Thomas, the little boy who appears in this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Where Are We Now?**

Abby woke coughing up water. When she opened her eyes, they were met with a pair of small blue ones. She blinked and sat up.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A young boy with the blue eyes asked. She jolted back and looked at the him. The boys' clothing was clearly not of her time. He wore a white linen shirt and a pair of dark breeches.

"What on earth are you wearing?" She questioned the boy in shock.

The boy's eyebrows rose than narrowed, "What on earth are _you_ wearing?" He gestured towards her clothes. Abby was still in her pair of jeans and t-shirt. That's when it hit her.

"Where are we to be exact?" she asked.

"In Port Royal, Miss!" He replied with a small smile.

"We are?" Abby asked herself looking around.

"Yes, M-"

Abby cut him off. "Will you please stop calling me that!" The boy seemed to be taken back by her outburst. Realizing that she might have offended the boy, she quickly added. "What's your name?"

"Thomas!" He replied proudly, puffing out his chest. "Yours?"

"Abigail."

There was a shout coming from the little village that was behind her.

"That's my mummy." Thomas told me with a sad look. "Well it was nice to meet you, Abigail!" With that, he took of toward the village. Abby watched the little boy, and smiled to herself. _What an adorable little kid_.

Abby got up to scope around the land. There were docks lined up at the shore, leading up to a few ships. She looked at them. They seemed very familiar, especially one of them. It was a big ship. The hull was blue with a stripe of yellow, and the folded up sails were white. _That's the HMS Interceptor! She is in Pirates of the Caribbean!_ She quickly did a little happy dance of the setting she was in ,and continued to look around more.

In the distance, Abby could hear snare drums playing. Abby assumed she was at the part where Norrington's ceremony took place.

In the town of Port Royal, many civilians were bustling around, trying to get the days' work done. It sometimes amazes Abby that life was like this back then. As she walked through the town, she caught people giving her strange looks. Confused, Abby looked at her clothes and then made a mental note to get some that was actually from this time period.

Abby was now searching for a tailor shop. She had no idea if they would even had one, considering that she doesn't know much of this time, and of not seeing one in the background from the movie.

For a while, Abby hiked through the town searching for one, and finally she did. It was small with a little sign hanging above the door to the inside that read "Eloise's Tailor Shop". The name was short and simple, and that suited Abby just fine. She than entered the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah woke up elsewhere. Her eyes shot open and looked around. There were rolled up sails above her and ropes hanging along the sides of where she was at. _Damn, a freaking ship!_ Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes. _I must be dreaming._ The events of what happened before her awakening played through her mind.

All Sarah clearly remembers was a big storm, and the waves of the ocean drowning her. Her friend, Abby, was also being taken by the sea from what she remembers. Sarah remembers the pain from the pressure of the water, feeling as though she was about to explode. How could she have survived?

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth if he told you." A voice said not too far away. It sounded very familiar to Sarah. Like it was from one of those movies Abby loves to watch. Realization truck her on where she was at.

"Well isn't this just freaking great?" Sarah screamed, catching the attention of three others that were also on the ship.

"Is there someone else on here?" One of the men, dressed in a navy uniform, asked. He looked at one of the men, who was dressed in the same attire. Than he looked at the other one who was wearing a dark frock coat, with his hair was in dreadlocks that has a few strands of beads hanging from it, and on top of that was a tri-corn hat.

He gave the two a curious look. Then the one who had asked, went to look.

Sarah heard footsteps coming closer to her and began to panic a little. With no other options, she quickly stood up and glared at the predator.

"Looking for something?" She sneered at the navy dressed man.

"What you doing here?" He questioned nervously. "You are not suppose to be on here!"

"Right." Sarah agreed as she walked past the man. She made her way towards the exit of the boat until it was blocked by a chubbier navy guard.

"You're not going anywhere!" He ordered pointing his bayonet at her.

Sarah put her hands up as if the surrender. "And give me one good reason why?"

The man paused for a moment. "Because…because I said so!"

Sarah snorted in response. "I guess I will have to wait here until I hear a fairly decent reason as to why I can't leave". She walked over to the man on the other side of the boat who had dreadlocks. "Let me guess," She wondered out loud, tapping her chin. "Jack…Sparrow?"


	3. Saving Elizabeth

**Well , here is chapter three! I am not good at writing action scenes, but I hope I do the small one in this chapter justice! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saving Elizabeth**

Sarah listened as the infamous Jack Sparrow told his tails to the guards. Some seemed a bit exaggerated, but for some reason Sarah seemed to believe the pirate at some points. She was about to comment on Jack's tale about becoming a chief until a large splash and a shout was heard from the land.

The four of them looked over to a cliff where the shouts came from. At the bottom where it had reached the ocean, it seemed as though something or someone fell into it, causing waves. Sarah stood there confused for a moment and then vaguely remembered this event. It was when the girl, Elizabeth, fell into the water.

"Are you going to save her?" Jack asked them, pointing towards where Elizabeth had fallen.

"I can't swim!" One of the guards, who Sarah now knew as Mullroy, admitted. The other one, Murtogg, shook his head in agreement.

"Some navy men you are," Sarah snorted, looking at them in disbelief. Jack looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me!"

Jack scowled and muttered under his breath. He pulls off his sword belt, pistol, hat, and coat and hands it to them. He dives into the water after Elizabeth.

A sudden breeze took place from offshore. Her hair flew back and she looked up at the flags around. They were blowing along with the wind. After a few moments, the wind died and they went limp. The breeze started up again and then they faced out toward the sea.

"Well, that was weird," Sarah murmured looking back at the water spotting Jack at the surface with a limp Elizabeth. Jack seemed to struggle swimming while holding her and the two submerge into the water once again. Murtogg, Mullroy, and Sarah raced to the docks once the two came back up.

Murtogg and Mullroy haul Elizabeth out of the water and set her on her back. Sarah followed and looked at Elizabeth.

"Not breathing!" Mullroy reported.

"Don't you think it's her god awful corset that's doing that?" Sarah asked looking at him.

Jack comes up from behind and grabs a knife. "Move!" He kneels down next to Elizabeth and puts the knife up to her, slitting her corset down the middle. Elizabeth becomes conscious and coughs up water. That must be painful.

Sarah lets out a breath that she did not realize she was holding. When it comes to anyone getting hurt, Sarah can't help but feel worried. She cannot stand seeing someone hurt, even if she hates them.

"I never would of thought of that," Mullroy thought out loud, surprised.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," Sarah and Jack answered in unison. She remembers that line surprisingly, considering it was one of the few that she liked. Jack gave her a curious look.

"Have you been there before?" He asks her with narrowed eyes. To Jack, Sarah did not seem like the kind of woman to be even near that place, but how else would she have known that fact?  
"A-Actually no, I haven't. I just had heard about it before."

He was about to respond to her comment when a glint caught his eye. Turning to Elizabeth, there seemed to be a medallion hanging around her neck. Jack picked it up, and Sarah leaned down to inspect it more. Familiarity flashed across her blue eyes.

"No way," she murmured.

* * *

Abby raced out of the tailor shop, now sporting a dress. She had forgotten that she had no money to pay the woman who fitted the dress onto her. So when the woman had gone out of the room to get something, Abby silently crept to the door and sprinted out.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" She heard not one, but two familiar voices say from the docks she was close to. Abby smiled widely and then made her way towards the deck.

Among the two guards, a soaking wet Elizabeth, and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, there was a young brunette. Sarah! Abby was about to shout her name when a group of men holding bayonets came rushing past her. Straightening her back, Abby followed in suit, excited to witness the scene with her own two eyes.

"On your feet." Commodore Norrington ordered at Jack and Sarah pointing his sword at them.  
Abby decided this was a good time to intervene, "Sarah!"  
Sarah looked up at Abby and relief flooded through her knowing her friend was alright. She was about to run over and hug Abby, but there was no room to, considering it was a small dock with many people on it.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed. He takes off his jacket and places it around her after she stood up.  
The Governor's wig, Abby mentally noted, looked much bigger in person. It actually kind of frightens her a little. _You could lose a person in that!_

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth said.

Norrington glances at her and held out his hand to Jack after sheathing his sword. "I believe thanks are in order."

Gingerly, Jack looks at Norrington's hand and shakes it. Norrington tightened his grip and pulled up Jack's sleeve. A brand of a "P" is visible on his wrist.

"That looks like it would've hurt." Abby informed one of the soldiers standing right next to her. The man gave her a weird look.  
"What?"

Norrington glances at her than turned his vision back to Jack, "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we…Pirate?" Both Abby and Sarah snorted, earning them more curious looks from everyone.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann requested urgently.

Norrington ordered for the men to keep guns on Jack as Gillette, one of the men, grabbed some irons. Another tattoo was exposed on Jack's arm.  
"Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" Abby gave a small squeal and Sarah smirked. Sarah did not mind Jack and found him rather funny. While on the other hand, Abby was just having a rather small fan girl moment.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please."

Norrington looks around at the bay. " I don't see your ship, _Captain_."  
"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he came to commandeer one." Sarah informed with a smile, still standing next to Jack.

Mullroy looked at Murtogg. "I told you he was telling the truth!" He bent down to pick up Jack's effects. "These are his, sir!"

Picking up the pistol first, Norrington observed, "No additional shot, nor powder."

Next, he picked up the compass after setting the gun down. " A compass that doesn't point north." He sat that down and pulled out Jack's sword halfway.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me."

"Everyone has heard of you," Abby replied looking at him.

Looking at the redhead standing by the soldiers, Norrington asked, "Now who are you?"

"Abigail Unger" she replied, now trying to make something up. "I - uh - just wanted to see if Elizabeth was alright along with my friend over there, who happened to be with Mr. Sparrow at the time when Elizabeth fell." She smiled at her lie, batting her eyelashes. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So I see." He turned to the brunette and with narrowed eyes he inspected her foreign clothing. All she was wearing were her jeans and a sweatshirt. Sarah shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Now looking at Jack, Norrington pulled him over to the other side of the deck. Sarah nor Abby moved.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth protested as she made her way over to them. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."  
Sarah raised her eyebrow. Even though the girl wasn't her favorite, she did seem to have a good heart.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington stated as Gillette puts the manacles of Jack's wrists, snapping as they locked.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him." Jack added.

Norrington glared at him. "Indeed."

Once Jack was chained up, everyone seemed to relax a bit. All except for the two friends. "Wait for it," Abby muttered to Sarah as she watched Jack.  
Jack quickly wrapped the manacle around Elizabeth's neck before she could walk away.

"Bingo." Sarah finished, smirking.

The men pointed their guns at Jack, but didn't shoot now that Elizabeth is a shield for him.

He leaned close to her ear, "I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack than looked up at Abby and Sarah and winked. The girls stood there confused.

"Commodore Norrington my effects please." Jack than ordered with Elizabeth struggling against the chains. "And my hat!" He added. No one moved.

"_Commodor_e!"

Norrington reluctantly took Jack's effects from Mullroy and hands them to Jack.  
Turning Elizabeth around to face him, Jack began speaking to her quietly. She puts his hat and belt on. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, now you save mine. We're square." Jack said a little louder answering to what she had said. He turns her back around with now his pistol to her head.

"Gentlemen, m' ladies," he began backing up. " You will always remember this day as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shoves Elizabeth away and grabs a rope and kicks free a belaying pin.

Jack was lifted up instantly in the air as a weight falls down, breaking the part of the dock. He than grabs a second rope, which causes him to circle around the area as guns began firing at him. He reaches a small arch that has another rope tired to it. Swinging the chain of the manacle over the rope, he grabs the loop on the other and slides down onto another part of the docks leading toward the town. Guns continue to fire at Jack as he runs over a bridge. Civilians nearby duck down to avoid being hit.

"Well that's smart." Sarah commented sarcastically at the soldiers shooting.

After speaking with Gillett, Norrington turns to the girls and eyed Sarah. "Now tell me Miss.."

"Williams, Sarah Williams." Sarah immediately replied holding out her hand with a smug look. He didn't move.

"Tell me Miss _Williams_, what were your purposes of being with Mr. Sparrow from my knowledge of what your dear friend informed?"

Sarah swallowed. Unsure of what to say, she replies, "I ran to help him when, as my dear friend Abigail had said, Elizabeth fell into the water."

Norrington gave them a suspicious look. "Very well then, on your way." He walked off in the other direction, now looking for the fugitive.

"That was a close one." Sarah said turning to Abby.

"Yeah," Abby agreed grinning. "Can you believe it though? Where we are?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, and I don't like it."


	4. You're the One They're Hunting

**Chapter Four is finally here! Thank you to those who followed and favorited the story! I would have updated sooner, but I had internet problems and fractured my motivation. If you have any helpful tips and/or ideas that you would like to say, you are free to share! Also, please tell me if any of the canon characters are out of character. I don't want to mess them up!I absolutely love writing these characters and I hope you enjoy reading! ****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**You're the One They're Hunting**

Pulling Sarah along with her, Abby raced towards the blacksmith shop. Every once in a while they were slowed down by the soldiers marching through the town looking for the pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. This is one event that Abby was not going to miss. Back in her own world, she always kept quiet and dreamedof the day that something like this would happen. That Abby would be whisked away from her boring old life, and into a scary, exciting one with lots of traveling.

"Abby, slow down! You are going to pull my arm out of its socket!" Sarah cried out as she was dragged behind her friend, with her forearm in a Abby's tight grasp.

"Well sorry, but I am not going to miss this!" Abby replied irritated by her friends lack of morale.

Sarah let out a groan. She did not want to be here at all. Everything in her life back at home was going perfectly well, and did not want anything to change that. Although life itself seems to be slapping her right in the face right now saying, "Nope! No more perfect life for you! You are now going to be stuck with retching pirates!"

The two girls finally reached their destination and quietly snuck inside. The contraption that was used to make swords and other weapons that was powered by a donkey was running,. Abby guided Sarah behind a dusty old desk in a corner.

"Why are we hiding again?" Sarah irritably whispered to Abby.

"Because," Abby quietly explained, "We are going to jump out at the right moment."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "What are we going to say? Hello there! Sorry to interrupt this tense moment you two are having here, but we are from another universe! Will you come have a lovely little tea party with us on our pink fairy-princess-pirate ship?"

Abby gave her a look. "Well when you say it like that!" Just then the door opened and a young man walked in. He was wearing a long brown coat and his shoulder length brown hair was tied back.

"It's Wi-" Sarah covered Abby's mouth with her hand. Sometimes she hated when her friend points out the obvious in situations. Abby shot her a glare and she let go.

Will shut the door and rushed over to the donkey to calm it down, and looked around.

"Right where I left you." He said to the passed out Mr. Brown as he took off his coat.

"I love this part!" The redhead whispered excitedly to her friend, smiling. Only receiving an eye roll as a reply.

Will went to reach towards Jack's hat when a sword smacked his hand. He looked up to see Jack Sparrow pointing the sword at him. "You're the one they are hunting. The _pirate_." He says with his voice tight while backing up slowly.

"You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah," Jack replied. "Then it would be a shame to put a mark on your record." He turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
There was a sword hanging nearby and before Jack could react, Will had it in his hand.

"He is so attractive," Abby sighed while admirably staring at Will. Sarah rose her eyebrow and gave her friend a weird look.

"Seriously? You had to say that now?" Sarah replied and turned back towards the scene.

"You think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack warned, his blade still out in front of him.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said glowering at him holding up his word higher.

Jack smirked, "Only a little."

The two began fencing. A few thrusts were thrown at Will, but he blocked it. He seemed to have no trouble going against Jack.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that," Jack observed. "But how is your footwork?" They began circling around each other.

"If I step here," Jack demonstrated as they continued circling. He brings the sword up to Will and it's blocked. "Very good. And if I step here again…" Another lunge of his sword was thrown and Will blocked it again. Jack paused, "Ta." He turns and heads towards the door, which is now behind him.

Angry, Will throws the sword out of his hand and it buries itself into the door above the latch, barely missing Jack. Startled, Jack observes the sword and tries to pull it out of the door. It didn't budge. He turns back to Will smiling, catching a small glimpse of Abby and Sarah at the corner of his eye."That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out." Pulling out his sword he finished, "and now you have no way out."

With not being able to wait any longer, Sarah stood up. "Hey!"

With wide eyes, Abby looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm jumping in at the right moment."

"But," Abby stammered, "but you're going to mess up the plot line. The freaking plot line!"

"Well it's too late now," she admitted smirking while facing Will and Jack, who were staring at her. "You can stand up now you know. They already know we're here." Abby stood up stiffly.

Will's eyebrows furrowed, confused at the girls sudden appearance, "How did you get in here unnoticed?"

Abby and Sarah stood there for a moment before opening and closing their mouths unsure of what to say, while pointing their hands in different directions.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack concluded, "You were those two girls on the docks. And you," he pointed to Sarah, "had a nice lovely conversation with me."

"Well actually," Sarah pointed out, "You were the one having the conversation, talking about your so called adventures, while I was intently listening. The conversation was completely one-sided."

"I like her," he said to Will and Abby, pointing at Sarah.

"E-excuse Sarah and I for a moment," Abby announced pulling her friend off to the side. With a shrug, Will pulled out a still hot sword and the donkey began moving, and they began dueling.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked again, confused from Sarah's actions. The sounds of swords clashing was heard.

"I just want to find a way to get home. So I thought if we messed up the plot, there would be no story, and no reason for us to be here any longer!" Sarah reasoned, hoping Abby would follow. She wasn't though.

"Why would you want to go home? It's amazing here so far!" Abby objected. "And besides, we could still be with each other without the worry of college getting in the way of our friendship!"

Sarah took a deep breath, "What would happen if one of us dies? One of us wouldn't be able to get home, and the other will be alone. Hell, both of us could die! You're basically my sister Abby! I wouldn't want that to happen!"

"Look, Sarah. I know, _we_ know, what happens! So just go along with it, and enjoy this privilege we have on being here!" Abby exclaimed pointing towards Jack and Will who were now on the beams above them. "I bet anybody at home would _kill_ to be in our place right now!"

The clashes of swords still rung in the air, than Jack and Will ended both back on the ground but now with no weapons. It was silent. Sarah and Abby turn their heads and seen Jack pointing a pistol at Will who grabbed a had grabbed a wrench.

Abby sighed, "I guess we are going to have to finish this argument later." Sarah nodded in agreement. She wanted to get her point across and find a way home, but now (as Abby had stated) that was going to have to wait."

"You cheated." Will stated glaring at Jack and the pistol.

"_Pirate_." responded Jack while adding, "Move away."

Will held his ground. "No!"

"_Move_!"

"No," Will said once more. "I will not step aside and let you escape!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack cocks his gun and looks behind Will. "This shot is not meant for you!" Will cocks his head in confusion, and Abby and Sarah run over to them. Abby stood in front of Will to shield him, even though she knew he wouldn't get shot. With what Sarah had did though, one cant be so sure anymore.

Beside Jack, Sarah catches a glimpse of the conscious drunk Mr. Brown, lifting up his bottle and slamming it on Jack's head.

"Jack!" Sarah exclaimed as he fell unconscious to the ground. She turned to Mr. Brown and the door burst open and soldiers flooded through. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Norrington pushed through the men and saw Jack laying on the ground. "Excellent work, Mister Brown." He noted. " You insisted in the capture of a fugitive."

Mr. Brown shrugged, "Just doing my civic duty, sir." Abby rolled her eyes. _You have to be kidding me._

Sarah glared at him, "You didn't do shit! All you did was sleep through the whole thing with a bottle of what I assume to be rum, in your hand!"

"Sarah!" Abby scolded, sneaking small glances at Norrington.

"What? It's true!"

"And I trust you this day," Norrington told them all, "is the day Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sarah watched the men but Jack in another pair of manacles. They were about to leave when Norrington unexpectedly turned around.

"Oh," he said as if he remembered something, " I hope to longer see you two girls anymore around where trouble occurs, or you might end up having the same fate as Mister Sparrow here, does." With that, they all left through the doors leaving Will, Sarah, Abby, and Mr. Brown alone. Although Mr. Brown went back to his nap and it was only the three left in the area.

"Who are you?" Will asked again with his eyebrows knitted together. He never go the girls names before Jack attacked him.

"Abigail Unger!" Abby told Will with a bright smile on her face, holding her hand out her hand. He did not move.

Blushing, she put her hand back to her side, and Sarah introduced herself. "Sarah Williams. That's my name and don't wear it out." She smirked. Sarah always had wanted to say that. Will slowly nodded his head understanding, but did not really get her joke.

"Now who are you?" Abby asked, just wanting to hear him say his name.

"Will Turner."

"Well, Will," Sarah said, putting her hands in her pockets. "You are going to have one _hell_ of a life!" He gave a thoughtful look, gave them a curious look and left them alone.


	5. The Black Pearl Attacks Port Royal

**Here is chapter five! Sorry for the long wait, I had just moved and I was too busy to write. Here I am now though! Thank you to all who has viewed, favorited, and followed this story! I will probably start posting new chapters at least once a week or once every other week, it depends on how my week goes. ****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. ****I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Also to any Harry Potter fans reading this, Happy September 1st!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Black Pearl Attacks Port Royal**

Night soon fell as the girls walked around the small town. Thick fog covered lower elevation so only the fort high on the cliffs under the moonlight.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay at," Sarah informed as the town began to die down as people began going into their homes for the night.  
"Yeah," Abby agreed, "but where? We can't exactly just poof out a small home we can live in, or sneak into someone else's home."

Sarah huffed. She was getting awfully tired and considered the second option, but Abby was right. "How about…will you think anyone that we met today (on good terms of course) would let us stay with them?"

Abby shrugged, "We could try." Than she added, "Oh, and I still don't agree with finding away to get home."

"Are you seriously going to start this up again, Abby?"

BOOM. The sound rippled through the air, following with a loud crack as it hit a part of the fort nearby.

"Cannons!" Abby shouted. "_The_ cannons! From the _Black Pearl!_" She jumped up and down next to Sarah who had fear in her eyes.

"Wait a minute…" She wondered out loud with more cannons firing in the night. Before Abby could grab her (because Sarah knew she would), she raced back farther into the town. More cannons fired at the town, causing the civilians to awaken out of their beds and into the streets.

"Sarah!" Abby cried. "You aren't doing what I think you're doing, right?" She began running after her friend. "Are you seriously going to try to do this again?"

Sarah abruptly stopped and spun around to face her. "Since the Jack and Will thing didn't work, why not try to warn what's-her-face, that she is going to be kidnapped?"

"So you want her to take refuge before the pirates get a hold of her so hopefully it change the story?"

"Correct."

"Well I am not going with you," Abby declared while folding her arms. This was the first time she had ever said this to Sarah. She never thought she would ever have to say it, especially when they not in their own world, but she was not going to help her friend out with the plan.

"After all this time you are finally now standing up to me?" The brunette asked in disbelief. Although, with Abby off of her back so she would be able to think more clearly.

"Yes, because if we stick together, we are more likely to get hurt."

"I thought you don't want me to mess up the plot?"

"Well that too," the redhead began, "…and I'm not so sure your plan is going to work either!."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because," Abby sighed , "You are going to be too late. The row boats are already coming to shore."

Sarah looked through the homes and spotted small rowboats with torches descending from the ship that was hidden in the night sky, coming closer. The men aboard them began to shout as they came off. Sarah and Abby did not move an inch. Neither of them knew what to do as the pirates come closer onto the land. All traces of any idea washed out of their mind as the terror of what is really happening to them fills the empty space. This was actually really happening to them. It was no dream.

"Uh…okay, I think I have a better plan." Sarah explained as the pirates were nearing to their spot. They began to swarm and attack the towns people.

"Well what is it?"

"You will go to Will and grab a sword or two and help fight these pirates, while I will go and get Elizabeth."

Abby's eyes widened, "But I don't know how to use a sword!"

"Well you can try and figure it out, now _go_!" Sarah pushed Abby in the direction of where they were previously coming from.

Abby turned around to face her friend who was no running towards the mansion. She was scared for what was coming next. She was going to fight pirates, actual _real_ pirates!Taking a deep breath she ran towards the blacksmith shop, swerving around the chaos that had formed in the streets.

One pirate that was carrying small bombs had begun chasing Abby as she made her way towards the shop. Quickening her pace, she saw the blacksmith shop, but the pirate was coming closer and closer at full speed, there was no way she could make it inside without being attacked. With no other choice she ran past the door to lose the pirate in the crowd.

As she passed the door to the blacksmith shop, Abby caught a glimpse of Will waling out with weapons in his hand. He spots the pirate chasing Abby, and backhanded an ax right into the pirates chest. The pirate fell to the ground.

Abby skidded to a stop and tried to evenly breath again. "Thanks, Will," she rasped while walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of worry in his eye.

"Yeah," she replied, "Just a bit out of shape, that's all. Hey, do you have any weapon thing that I could use?"

He nodded and handed her another axe that he had in his belt. Abby took the axe from him and followed as he made his way into the main part of the town.

Abby screamed swung her axe at any pirate that dared to frighten her. Successfully, she had managed to knock at least five of them out and hit four in the back. The other few she miserably missed and almost had hit herself. It was hard fighting in a dress, especially when she barely knew how to properly fight at all. She wished she stayed in her old clothes though, but there was nothing else she could do at the moment.

Will was right beside her the whole time and the two kept fighting side by side.

* * *

Sarah had made it to the mansion before it could be swarmed. Reaching the door, she hammered her fist onto the door to see if anyone would open it. She needed to get to Elizabeth. She was not going to let her plan fail.

After a minute or two of her thundering pounds, the door finally opened. Sarah rushed past the man who opened the door and headed up the stairs, ignoring the shouts from the doorway.

"Elizabeth!" She shouted, hoping the get her attention from one of the rooms behind the closed doors. "It's urgent!"

One of the doors swung open revealing Elizabeth in a nightgown. She looked at Sarah, "You're one of the girls who were on the docks!"

"Yes, I am!" Now you need to get out of here before-"

"Before what?" Elizabeth questioned, grabbing onto Sarah's arms.

Sarah hesitated and peered across the room at the opened doors leading out to the balcony. She grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the balcony and pointed out to the pirates who were now barging through the gates. "Look!"

Elizabeth gasped and raced out of the room, and Sarah followed in suit. They reached the steps when a loud banging was heard on the main doors.

"Don't!" Elizabeth shouted at the man who Sarah had pushed passed before. He opened the door with the pirates on the other side.

One of the pirates, who was bald with very little hair around the sides, pointed a pistol at the man.

"Hello, chum!" He pulled the trigger and the man fell to the floor, dead.

Elizabeth squeaked and Sarah pulled at her motioning her to run. She did not budge.

The bald pirate, along with a rather skinny one, pointed up to the girls as the others had spread out. "Up there!" The skinny one shouted.

Sarah pulled at Elizabeth again and this time she did move. This time, Elizabeth pulled Sarah into another room and locked the door coming face to face with one of the maids.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" The maid urgently informed while pulling Elizabeth over to the side. Sarah backed away from the door waiting for the next move.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're the governors _daughter_."

Realization struck Elizabeth as there was a shout from outside the door.

"In here!"

"Listen," she instructed to the maid. "They haven't seen you. The first chance you get, run to the fort!" She than looked at Sarah, "You too."

Sarah shook her head. "It's too late, they already have seen me so that won't work. I am sure they would come after me too."

A slam of a body was heard against the door. Both Sarah and Elizabeth run to another room as the door broke open. Elizabeth grabs the bed warmer pan and smashes it against the bald ones nose. He staggers back holding his nose.  
As the skinnier pirate came up Elizabeth swings the pan at him, but he catches it.

"Gotcha!" He taunts. He begins to make strange noises at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Elizabeth pulls the trigger on the handle of the pan. The pan opens, spilling out the hot coal onto the pirate's head.  
He dances around trying to get it off screaming, "No! No! No! It's hot!"

"Well done," Sarah commented, hiding behind the door waiting for Elizabeth to signal her. When she does, Elizabeth drops the pan and the two race on out of the door and back onto the stair case.

* * *

"Watch out!" Will yells at Abby as a pirate swings his sword at her. Abby ducks down and kicks him, sending him to fly onto his back on the ground. She had told Will that she was going to get Sarah who was at the governors' mansion to see if she was alright. Will agreed to come with her as for he was going to do the same for Elizabeth.

"Will, to your left!" Shouted back as another pirate gained on Will. He swiftly turned to his left and stabs the pirate.

Will's eyes scanned his surroundings looking for a landmark on where he was at. "Come on!" He ordered to Abby, now running towards the direction of the mansion where Elizabeth and Sarah were at.

* * *

Now both Sarah and Elizabeth were hiding in the pantry in the dining room on the bottom floor of the home. A small light peered through the crack of the double doors. Pulling out a chain from her nightgown, Elizabeth inspected the medallion that hung on it. Sarah leaned closer to her, looking at it too.

"I think I know what that is." Sarah whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked over to Sarah and mouthed, "_You do_?" Sarah nodded and gazed back down on the coin that shined in the light.

"We know you're here, poppet," The voice of the bald pirate taunted from inside the dining room. A stifled laugh was heard from the other one.

"Poppet," he echoed.

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." Sarah rolled her eyes. "We'll find you poppet."

"And the other one too!"

The first one continued, "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." His voice was nearing closer to them. "The gold calls to us." Elizabeth looked back down at the medallion. The light that entered the cupboard was cut off. The girls looked up to a face peering through the crack.

"Ello, poppet."

The doors were pulled open and a pistol was pointed at them.

Sarah ripped the necklace off of Elizabeth and threw it across the room. "Crawl for it bitches!" she shouted at them.

"What?" They looked behind them to where the necklace fell, and turned back towards Sarah now pointing the pistol directly at her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Parley," Elizabeth said trying to ignore what Sarah had done. "We invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain."

The bald pirate narrowed his eyes. "I know the code."

Elizabeth continued, "If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed nodding her head.

"To blazes with the Code!" The skinnier one barked.

"They want to be taken to the captain!" The bald pirate yelled at him. He turned back to the girls, "And so they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

* * *

Will and Abby raced through the town swerving around everybody. They were both nowhere near the mansion yet. For all they knew, pirates could have attacked them already.

The pirate who was now fighting Will, through his weapon around his neck and pulled him closer while raising an axe. "Say goodbye!"

A cannon ball hit the sign above the two, breaking it free. They looked up and Will ducked, leaving the man still standing as the sign swung down and threw him into the window.

"Goodbye," Will said.

Abby felt a hand grab onto her arm pulled her back and spun her around. She screamed as she fought out of the grasp. A dark skinned pirate held up a knife to her.

"Well hello there, beautiful," The pirate observed grasping her chin and pushing some hair out of her face with the knife. Abby squirmed, bringing her fist up. His nasty breath breathed on her like fire and it made her gag.

"Hey!" Will yelled from behind Abby and the pirate looked up. With him now distracted, Abby punched the pirate with her free hand and ducked as Will threw his axe into the pirates head. Abby got up, brushed off her dress, and faced Will.

"Thanks."

Distracted by a flash of white at the corner of his eye, Will didn't hear what Abby said. He turned to see Elizabeth being dragged by a pirate followed by another who had Sarah.

"Elizabeth!"

Abby looked over and spotted them also. "Sarah!" She screamed after her friend. Sarah threw her an apologetic look, and Abby just shook her head.

Will was about to run over when he was blocked by the same pirate who had chased Abby near the blacksmith shop. The pirate was holding another bomb and waved at them. Will tilted his head in confusion. _Hadn't he already killed him?_

"Shit," Abby said as she looked down at the bomb in front of Will. She ran beside Will to block him as the spark reached the top of the bomb, but it did not go off. The pirate frowned.

"Out of my way scum!" A hard object pounded onto Will's head and he fell unconscious.

"_Will_!" Abby screamed as he fell, trying to wake him up. After a few tries, she stood back up, picked her axe up that was laying on the ground, and fought her way to shelter.


	6. Well Now What?

**Sorry for the long wait! I had been busy and couldn't find time to write, but here I am! Thank you for all the new story favorites and follows. You have no idea how much that means to me! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **  
**Well Now What?**

The night seemed to become even darker as the pirates invaded Port Royal. Many lay dead from the attack while others hid away in the fort on the small island. Abby was among those few that still lived.  
Abby was afraid to what would happen to Sarah, for as she had a thing for messing situations up quite nicely ever since the two landed in the pirate world. Before the two had split, she had a feeling something about Sarah getting taken along with Elizabeth would happen. She remembered thinking about telling the brunette, but pushed it aside, believing it would never happen. Although it did.

* * *

Now on the Black Pearl, Sarah knew things weren't going to go well. She looked around as everyone gathered around on the deck. It seemed a bit smaller than from what she remembered while watching the movies. Barbossa could be seem from the upper deck with the monkey, Jack, on his shoulder.

"I didn't know we were taking captives," a tall dark pirate with, from what Sarah could make out, either dots of jewels or something, on the mans chest and face. What in the world is on his face? She was about to ask when Pintel spoke up.

"They invoke the right of parley with Captain Barbossa!"

Elizabeth pulled away from him and stepped towards Bo'sun ready to state her reason. "I'm here to-" she was cut off by a large smack.  
"You will speak when spoken to!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Hey! If you hit a girl you'll regret it!"

Bo'sun turned to her, "And why is that?" He sneered.

"This is why!" Sarah lunged at the man, punching him in the face. A yell erupted from the crowd at the unexpected hit. She pulled back her hand to throw another one, but Bo'sun grabbed her arm.

"Ah, a feisty one," A rough voice commented from the crowd behind her that was beginning to quiet down. Now even more angry from the hit, Bo'sun had let go of Sarah's arm and raised is hand to slap her. It was stopped by another.

"And ye we will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Barbossa said as he held onto Bo'sun, "and that also means they will not lay a hand on the crew either." He shot Sarah a pointed look.

"Aye, sir."

She folded her arms. "What are you looking at me for? He started it!"

Barbossa kept his glare on Sarah and turned to Elizabeth. "My apologies, miss."

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There were a lot of long words in there. We're naught but humble pirates" Barbossa acknowledged while laughing a bit. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth announced. Laughter erupted from the crew.

"You know that is less likely to happen, Elizabeth." Sarah reassured, throwing her a concerned look.

Barbossa stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request."

Elizabeth did not respond.

"Means _no_." He defined with a smirk.

Elizabeth's lips were pressed together in a thin line with her jaw clenched. "Very well." She took that medallion out of Sarah's hand. After Pintel and Regetti agreed on the parley deal with the two girls, they made Sarah retrieve the medallion from where she threw it with a pistol pointed at her head. Sarah was not a happy girl about it.

With the medallion now in her hand, Elizabeth held it over the side of the ship. Frightened the crew jumped forward, gasping.

"I'll drop it." She threatened.

"Me holds are bursting with swag." Barbossa replied.

Sarah busted out randomly into a fit of giggles from the reply. In her own world, the word was used in a different way so it was odd to hear it used differently. Everyone stood there confused of the girl's sudden outbreak.

Annoyed, Barbossa nodded to one of the crew members. A man appeared next to Sarah and gagged her. "Hey!" She said, but with the gag in her mouth it came out as, "Hehf!"

"That's better, now what was I saying? That bit of shine matters to us? " Barbossa asked turning back towards Elizabeth who did not move. "Why?"

Elizabeth widened her eyes in realization. "It's what you been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Did you, now?"

She had enough. "Fine. I suppose if it is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." The chain dropped a few inches from her hand.

_"No_!" The crew shouted as they moved even closer, leaving Sarah alone with the gag still tied around her mouth. Elizabeth smirked at the men.

"You have a name, Missy?" Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth," she than paused for a moment of uncertainty. "..Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss _Turner_." Barbossa repeated looking at the crew. They recognized the name. "And you?" He asked, now looking at the smaller brunette who had now untied the gag that was previously on her. barbossa looked at the men that was in charge of keeping her quiet, and they all looked down trying to avoid his glare.

"Sarah Williams," Sarah replied casually, already tired of introducing herself for the third time already. "I work with her." Barbossa now noticed her odd clothing, but did not comment on it.

"How does not one, but two maids come across a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" He paused.

The governor's daughter narrowed her eyes. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well. Hand it over. We'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Barbossa ordered rather quickly holding out his hand for the medallion to be placed in it. With a sour look, Elizabeth handed it to him. The monkey, Jack, grabbed the medallion from Barbossa and climbed up on a rope that was hanging above.

Sarah faked a smile at Barbossa. "I really like your monkey by the way!"

"Flattering will get you nowhere, Miss Williams," He told her.

Sarah smirked, "You sure about that, Mister Feather Hat?" Barbossa glared at her. Again. _How many times will he keep doing that?_

Elizabeth spoke up. "Our bargain?" She seemed to still believe that she was going back to shore. Barbossa did not answer. Instead, he turned around and nodded to Bo'sun while walking away.  
"Still the guns and stow them." Bo'sun began to order the crew. Elizabeth looked at Sarah in confusion. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and leaned up against the ledge of the ship.  
Elizabeth chased after Barossa and reminded him of the agreement they have made. Sarah's gazed followed her footsteps her mind drifting off. Two pairs of feet blocked the path and she blinked. Pintel and Regetti stood before her.

"What do you two want?" Sarah asked them narrowing her eyes. The two gave her an odd vibe.

"Well since we're not taking you back to shore…" Regetti explained.

"No dip, _Sherlock."_

Pintel gave her a questioning look. "Who's that?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Figure of speech." He nodded his head although he still didn't quite get it.

"You will have to come with us to show you where you will stay." Regetti finished pointing towards the room between the two stairs leading up to the upper deck. Sarah sighed and followed. On her way there, she caught the last bit of Captain Barbossa's speech.

_"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!"_

* * *

Early the next morning, Abby was awoken by one of the guards in the fort ordering her to get up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she obediently got up.

Port Royal was a mess! Buildings were burned and destroyed, chickens walking everywhere, a few dead and injured people were lying around, and civilians were cleaning up all the rubble that laid everywhere. Abby looked back at the port where the Black Pearl was not too long ago. Elizabeth and now Sarah, were on that ship. Abby let out a laugh. Of course it had to be Sarah that went on the Pearl first. Out of all people it had to be her.

Abby began trying to remember what happened in the movie next, but her memory was fuzzy. _It could be just from waking up. It will wear off soon._

Off in the distance was Will who was now becoming conscious from the knockout he had to the head mere hours before. Will's eyes searched around frantically. Abby knew who he was looking for. _Elizabeth._

"Hey, Will!" She called out to him, catching his attention. His head turned at the sound of his name towards her direction. Abby waved her arm up to let him know it was her. He nodded.

"How does your head feel?" She asked Will as he walked up to her while rubbing the back of his head. He did not respond as his mind was elsewhere. "The pirates took her, Will. And my friend." Abby reminded trying to get his attention. He did not notice as his eyes were now strained at port nearby. In realization, he took off toward the fort where Abby was once at.

"Now do I follow, or do I wait?" Abby asked herself as she watched Will run off. She couldn't help but feel jealous that He was worried for Elizabeth. She had no idea why considering the relationship is in fact canon in the movies. Abigail sighed. Her emotions where all over the place. Worry, fear, sadness, all came at her at once. Now in the story, Abby had no idea what to do next. Trying to regain her memory of the events failed once again. She couldn't remember as much as she did the previous day. _How strange._

Abby could no longer see Will and assumed that it wouldn't do much good to try to jump in their conversation as Sarah and her were slowly creeping onto Norrington's radar. So waiting will have to do.


	7. Commandeering, Not Stealing

**I really apologize for the long wait! I just been really busy once again and got caught up with all the excitement for the season premier for one of my favorite shows and for the release of a book that I was dying (not literally) to get! I think this chapter is a bit longer than the other's. ****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. **** I hope you enjoy1**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
_**Commandeering, Not Stealing.**_

Abby thought about a lot on that wait. All she could think of is how she is going to survive on the seas. She never been on it before. The closest she has ever been on a big boat was on a large pontoon her family drove around on their lake, and even she was a bit nervous on that. It was hard for her to imagine what it would be like in the middle of the ocean. No matter how much she even was excited for it at the same time.

Walking over the to beach, Abby sat down in the sand. Her once newly tailored and clean dress now had dirt, scorch marks, and a few holes in it after last nights mini battle with the cursed pirates. _What a waste of money,_ she thought while playing with one of the holes. _Oh right, she didn't even pay a dime for it!_ She chuckled from the memory of the woman who would be furious right about now.

Her eyebrows rose. _What if the woman told one of the soldiers that she stole the dress? Would they be looking for her? Would she be sent to jail?_ Paranoia struck her and she looked over to the town in the direction of the shop. Abby swallowed. She hoped to God that that wasn't going to happen.

Unable to contain herself to wait for any longer, Abby picked herself up from the sand and made her way towards the other side of town where the jail was.

The two guards that were standing in front of the door gave her a curious look.

"What are your purposes of being here, miss? You could be helping the others clean up."

Abby looked at the guard who had spoken and batted her eyelashes. "Well," she began, "I just wanted to talk to that nasty pirate down there and wonder why his friends might have attacked this place. The whole town is wondering, so I thought I would be the brave one to ask." She batted her eyelashes one more time hoping her reason made sense.

The two guards looked at each other for a moment, than back at her. With a moment of hesitation, the guards moved away from the doors and let her in. Abby smiled at them.

"Thank you so much!"

Once the doors were closed, her smiled dropped and she rolled her eyes. "Idjits."

The sound of someone moving within one of the cells was heard from the stairs. Abby smirked. When she reached the bottom of the steps, her eyebrow rose at the sight of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow not too far away. Abby had to keep her squeals in check.

Abby took giant clumsy steps with her hands behind her back as if she was searching for something while making her way toward the cell.

"What are you doing down 'ere?" A deep voice asked. Abby's ears perked up at the voice. It was _his_ voice.

The redhead turned sharply around with her raised eyebrow and smirk still upon her face. "Me?" She asked him. "What I am down here for is to ask you some questions."

Jack slowly sat up with his eyebrow furrowed. "And what are these…_questions?"_

"The pirates came here, right?" Abby asked sharply. She knew the answer , but it just had to ask because her memory was getting fuzzier by the moment. "Why did they come?"

"No clue."

Abby tilted her head. "Well you have had to know since they seem to have known you."

Jack leaned forward and looked at her. "How did you know that? I haven't seen you since the bloody blacksmith shop."

"Well…" She had no clue on how to answer that. Luckily, she was saved by the doors opening and Will coming down the steps.

"You. Sparrow!" Will said to Jack who had laid back onto the ground. He turned to Abby. "Hello again…?"

"Abigail, or Abby if you prefer." She reminded him, blushing a little.

He nodded is head, "Right." Than turned back to Jack. "You are familiar with the ship. The _Black Pearl."_

"I've heard of it."

Abby spotted a flash of hope dance across Will's eyes. "Where does it make berth?"

Jack's head shot up. "Where does it make _berth_? Have you _not_ heard the stories?"

"I have!" Abby declared, raising her hand. "That's why I had asked you those questions."

"I see," he responded nodding.

"Questions?" Will asked Abby.

"I came here to ask questions also. I was curious." Will nodded his head understanding her curiosity.

"What stories?"

With an annoyed sigh, Jack laid his head back down and explained, " Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_. It's an island that cannot be found." He waved his hands in the air as he spoke. "Except by those who already know where it is."

"Well, who knows where it is?" Abby eagerly asked him.

"The ship's real enough. It's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will said asked ignoring Abby's question.

Jack inspected his fingernails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a _pirate!_" Abby exclaimed, pointing her hand at him.

"And you two want to turn yourself pirate, is that it?" Jack asked the two.

Will jumped at the bars. "_Never_." Jack flinched at Will's words.

He looked at Abby. "Now what about you, lass?"

Abby hesitated. "Maybe…" Will looked gave her a bewildered look.

"Why would you want to become one of them?" Will asked her as if Jack wasn't even in the room.

She pursed her lips. "Because it sounds much more fun than having a normal non-eventful boring life! That's why!"

"They're dangerous!"

"Why are you even acting like you even care? You barely even know me!"

Will paused for a moment, unsure how to respond.

"That's what I thought."

"Oi!" Jack reminded them, "I'm still here!"

"Oh, we know!" Abby remarked nodding with her arms folded. The pirate looked offended.

"So why?" He asked moving his eyes from the redhead to the blacksmith who was still leaning on the bars of the cell.

With his head bent down in a shameful matter and answered, "They took Miss Swann." Abby gave him a look and he quickly added, "and her friend."

"Oh, so it is a girl you found!" Jack exclaimed sitting up. "Or…two." He winked at Abby.

Abby blinked. _Excuse me?_

"I see," he continued, "Well if you're intending to be brave all hasten to her rescue, and so well win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack smirked.

"I can get you out of here," Will admitted urgently.

Jack nodded to the other end of the walkway. "How's that? They keys run off."

Will inspected the bars. "I helped make these bars."

Abby's eyebrows rose. "You did?"

The blacksmith nodded and went to grab the bench that stood behind them. "These are half-pinned barrel hinges," he explained. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength." He put one of the ends of the bench in the holes of the bars. " The door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked him curiously.

"Will Turner," Will answered.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name." He paused. "No doubt named after your father."

Will froze at the mention of his father. "Yes."

"Uh-huh." Jack concluded, nodded his head as if he finally solved a puzzle. "Well, Mister Turner, I've changed my mind." He stood up. "if you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Jack held out his hand and Will shook it. "Agreed."

"Now what about my friend? You didn't mention her in your agreement." Abby said with her arms still folded.

"Same thing!" Jack responded with his mind clearly off into another place, Abby rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Get me out!"

Pushing the other end of the bench, part of the cage broke off, leaving a gaping hole in the cell. Jack exited out of it.

"You know," Abby observed while Jack grabbed his effects from the wall," That was fast change of mind,"

He did not answer.

* * *

Not too soon after, they were hiding behind a bridge observing the dock that laid before. There was a ship that had men boarding supplies on it.

"Where going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked Jack.

"Commandeer," replied Jack. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," he explained. "One question about your business. Or there is no us going." Jack turned to face Will.

"This girl. How far are you willing to go save her?"

"I'd _die_ for her!"

"Oh, good! No worries then!"

"And how are we going to commandeer that ship, Jack?" Abby asked, standing behind Will. The bottom of her dress was now wet from the deep puddle they had recently ran across.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do."

* * *

The three now were hiding under a rowboat, waiting for soldiers to finish passing by. Once the coast was clear, they lifted up the boat high enough so that only their legs were showing, and they quickly walked into the water.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented as the three treaded under the boat in the water.

Abby, who was behind him, muttered, "I think it's brilliant!"

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied.

Abby peered at the water below over and looked at her feet. They moved slowly, yet fiercely against the water. A few small fish swam by, almost running into her dress that flowed along with the deep current.

In front of her, Will stepped into a wooden crate on the ocean floor that was tied to a rope. He looked down and tried to shake it off. After three tries, he gave up.

Abby snorted and he turned his head towards her.

"What?' He asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing." She replied. "It's just your luck that you have a crate stuck to your foot, that's all."

Will shook his head and turned back the other way.

As they kept moving, the rope whipped at Abby's arm every now and then. She pushed it away every time, but it just kept coming back to hit her. She definitely was going to have a small bruise there soon.

The trio finally reached The Dauntless. Three ropes hung down and into the water. Jack and Will each grabbed one, but Abby did not.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" Will asked with is eyebrows furrowed.

She floated in the water and warily grabbed the rope next to her and slowly looked up. "Uh, I just never climbed a robe before with this great of a length and…I kind of have a fear of heights."

"And you had to say that now?" Jack asked impatiently.

"It never came up."

Will looked at her with pity.

Abby grasped the rope more tightly and slowly started to climb right after Jack did. Her arms and legs began to shake.  
The wind blew up against her and swung the rope a bit. She paused and stayed still, hoping it would stop.

"Hurry up!" Jack urgently whispered from above.

"I am trying!" She quietly yelled back.

Abby finally reached one of the windows of the ship that had a ledge she could climb on. Shakily, Abby reached out to the ledge and grabbed it. Taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, Abby planned out her next move. She would quickly let go of the rope with her other hand and hold on for dear life to the ledge. Her legs would still be wrapped around the rope to help, and then she would began to climb up to the top.

Abby reached out towards the ledge, but quickly brought her hand back to the rope to steady herself. She looked up and saw both men already making their way to the top. _Seriously_? Building up more courage that was stored somewhere in her head, she threw her other hand to the ledge and shut her eyes.

_Good. Now all I have to do is climb. Just don't look down,_ she thought._ Just don't look down-_

One eye slowly opened and unwillingly looked down at the water below. Her eye jolted shut and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Just breathe and concentrate. Taking another deep breath, Abby opened her eyes and moved one of her hands to grasp the railing above her. Than the other hand found it's way up there too.

"Are you alright?" A voice above her asked. Abby looked up at Will who was now at the top with Jack. Jack moved his hand to usher her to keep moving.

"Okay!" She rasped out as she began to climb. Both her arms and legs kept shaking at each step they took. _Definitely need to work out more._

A few minutes later, Abby found herself at the top and Will helped her over the railing and onto the deck. Her foot caught on the edge of it and she toppled over, falling onto Will. They both fell onto the deck with a loud thump.

Abby opened her eyes and found her face inches from Will's who was under her and blushed.

"Sorry!" Abby apologized while getting off of him and stood up.

"It's fine," Will replied while getting up also.

Abby mentally face-palmed herself for falling on top of him like those people in movies do. _Don't be so cliche, Abby!_

Slowly and Silently, Abby and Jack crept down the stairs and onto the lower deck where the navy men were that was aboard the ship was. Will jumped down from the top of the stair.

"Everyone stay calm. We're taking over the ship!" Jack announced.

Will brought up his sword and pointed it at the men. "Aye. Avast!"

The men began to laugh. Jack gave Will an annoyed look. Will rose his eyebrows innocently and lowered his sword.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men!" The officer, Gillette, told them.

Abby cleared her throat, "Uh, hello! I'm here too!"

"Especially along with a women," He added. Abby glared at him. "You'll never make it out of the bay!"

"I bet we could though," Abby retorted. "You just have to have a little faith and a bottle of rum."

Jack nodded in agreement and added, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He pointed his gun at Gillette and cocked it back. "Savvy?"

Not too many minutes later the navy men aboard the ship were in a row-boat heading toward land.

"They've taken the_ Dauntless!_" Gillette shouted form the boat towards the other ships. "Commodore! They've taken the ship!" he yelled. "Sparrow, Turner, and a woman taken the ship!"

Commodore James Norrington looked through his spyglass from the docks and found none other than Jack Sparrow, William Turner, and Abigail Unger aboard the Dauntless.

_Of course,_ he thought. _I had a feeling Turner and that girl was up to something._

"Rash, Turner," he commented out loud "Too rash." He brought down the spyglass, "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

Aboard the _Dauntless_, Abby and Will ran up the stair to Jack who was at the helm steering. "Here they come," she told Jack.

The _Interceptor's_ sails were let down as the ship sailed toward them. Abby swallowed.

Hooks were thrown onto the railings on one of the sides of the _Dauntless_ and sailors came swinging and climbing over. Than the three swung over onto the Interceptor.

"Now that I could do!" Abby said once she landed.

"Good." Jack replied.

Will went down to the lower deck and cut the ropes that hung onto the other ship with an axe. Shouts were heard from the sailors on the other side.

Now the Interceptor sailed freely and made its way toward the opening of the bay. Some sailors tried so swing back over, but missed and fell into the water instead.  
"Fail!" Abby yelled at them and laughed.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted to Norrington who was now behind them on the _Dauntless,_ while waving his hat around. "We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Abby laughed again, but more loudly and them yelped as guns began firing at them. Will and Abby ducked while Jack still up, completely unfazed by the bullets that flew at him.

_I guess he is use to this_, Abby thought. She looked down at her dress which was now completely soaking wet. _Now I just need to get some new clothes._


	8. On the Interceptor

**Chapter Eight is finally up! I have been lacking inspiration this past week, but I watched a marathon of the movies and listened to the soundtracks so my spirit is back up where it should be! If anyone has any helpful tips on grammar and have some ideas on the plot for both Abby and Sarah, please feel free to comment or PM me!**

**Has anyone else seen the poster for the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie that's coming out in 2016? If not, the title will be ****_Dead Men Tells No Tales. _****I absolutely love the title and I hope it's going to be better than the fourth movie ( in which I did not enjoy very much)! Am I the only one who is super excited for it? **

**Anyways, ****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
**On the Interceptor**

After being on the Interceptor for a while now, Abby finally managed to find some pants and a shirt she could wear. She had searched through every chest and drawer on the ship and finally found something she could wear in the captain's quarters.

Abby had trouble trying to take off the dress. It had so many strings in the back to untie! She struggled with them for a while, trying to reach behind her back and untie all the knots, but it kept getting worse. Each time she tried to untie a knot, it somehow got tangled into another one. After every tie she undid, they all wounded up in one big ball on her back in a state that there was only one way to fix it; To cut it all off.

Remembering about the axe that she received from Will the night before, Abby grabbed it from the table next to her and put it against the strings on her back. Slowly and carefully, she began to saw the knot off.

Since they blade was a bit dull, it took a while to cut it all. Abby's arm grew tired once she was done with one side and decided that is all she was going to do. She was now free enough to take the dress off and put the other clothes on.

Abby pulled the neckline down to her shoulder and pulled her arm through and then with the other. Her shoulders were red from the fabric rubbing up against it.

The dress fell to the floor and she grabbed the shirt from the table it was on. Luckily she still had her sports bra on from her arrival in the pirate world, so she didn't have to worry about the shirt being too see through.

A loud knock on the door awoke Abby from her concentration and she quickly pulled the shirt over her head and then put the pants on, falling during the process.

"Abigail?" Will called though the door of the small room she was in.

Her body shot up from the floor and ran to the door and opened it. "What?"

"You have been down here for a while and I wanted to make sure you were all right," Will said.

_Such a gentlemen_. "Yes, I am alright. I just had some trouble taking the dress off. That's all," Abby smiled. "Shall we go up to the deck now?"

Will nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you and your friend end up in Port Royal?" he asked as the two made their way up to the upper deck.

Abby swallowed hard at his question."I…am not sure. There were rumors spreading around of this island and how it was very successful from where I lived." _Lie. _"Sarah and I were at the beach one day and then the next we…ended up here." _Truth._

"I see," Will responded sitting down and pulling out his word to sharpen it.

"What about you?"

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," Will explained sharpening his sword. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Abby sat down next to him. "Your father left you and your mother?"

"He was a merchant sailor," Will told her.

Jack turned from the ropes he was tying, not too far away. "Is that so?"

Will turned his head in realization and stood up. "My father, William Turner." He walked up to Jack, leaving Abby still seated. "It was only the reason after you learnt my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted to hear, I didn't press the matter."

"I knew there was something odd by your sudden change of mind, Jack!" Abby shouted.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the redhead as he knelt to secure more ropes. "Oh shut it!" Abby rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will finished looking quite pleased with himself on his conclusion.

Jack stood up and turned to Will. "I knew him. Probably one of the only few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Abby wondered out loud even though she knew that is what the man was called beforehand.

"Good man. Good pirate." Jack commented as he took the rope off of the helm and then looked at Will. "I swear you look just like him."

Will had confusion wash over his face. He looked at the floorboards. Something seemed off by the facts that Jack had told him. "That's not true," he told Jack. "He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around. "He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

Anger flashed in Will's eyes as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack. "My father was not a pirate!"

"Will, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Abby warned him.

"The girls' right," Jack agreed nodding at Abby. "Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again." The blacksmith did not lower his sword.

"You ignored the rules of engagement ," he said, "In a fair fight I'd kill you."

"Then it's not much incentive for me to fight fair." Jack turned the helm causing one of the masts to fly over and knock into Will. Will grabbed onto the mast and held onto it as he hung over the side of the ship right above the water.

Abby stood up in an instant and rushed over to Jack. "What did you do that for?"

"He was getting on my nerves," Jack answered quickly before Will could listen from afar. He walked over to the sword that Will had dropped and picked it up. "Now as long as you're hanging there, pay attention," he instructed, "The only rules that really matters are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. Pirate is in your blood, so you'll have to square with that someday." He walked back over to the helm and continued to steer the ship. "Now, me, for example. I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy and because this lass probably doesn't know a thing about how to sail a ship, savvy?"

Jack spun the helm once again and the mast moved back onto the ship, dropping Will back on the deck. He pointed the sword at Will. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword so the handle was now facing Will. "Or can you not?"

Will hesitantly grabbed the handle. "Tortuga?"

"_Tortuga_."

* * *

Later that day as they continued to sail toward the pirate town Tortuga, Abby leaned on the railing of the _Interceptor._ She held her head in her hands as a painful headache grew at the front of her skull. She prayed for it to go away. Never in her life had she experienced this amount of pain before.

Abby recalled the events that had happened so far in her adventure since the day she walked onto that plane. As she ran it all through her mind, bits and pieces of before the storm seem to disappear. She had found this to be happening the more time she spent in the pirate world, and she had no clue on why or how it was happening.

The pain in Abby's head grew worse each minute she stood there and fiercely forced herself to regain her memories. She groaned at the pounding of her skull.

The ocean breeze had a calm gentle touch and it soothed Abby each time it brushed against her skin. The water from below splashed up against the hull of the ship rocking it. She felt a bit queasy as she reminded herself that she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. If Sarah was here, she would probably be making fun of her.

_Sarah._

A hole formed in her heart at the thought of her absent best friend. The two did everything together. She felt as if a part of her was missing; her partner in crime. Abby wondered if Sarah was doing alright aboard the Black Pearl with a crew of undead pirates and Elizabeth Swann. Now that Abby thought about it and her friend's attitude, she was sure Sarah was having a marvelous time.

Abby lifted her eyes off the water and looked around the deck. Above her at the helm stood Jack staring off into the distance as he steered, and glancing down at his compass every know and then. Her eyes than scanned for Will, but he was nowhere to be found.

Abby stood up straight and walked towards the opening where there were stairs leading below deck. Abby crouched down and peered into the opening. Off in the fair right corner of where her eyes could reach it's distance, sat Will at a table.

Walking down the steps, Abby went over to Will. "Hey," she asked softly. "How are you holding up?"

Her voice shook Will out of his thoughts. "I am doing fine."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed. "You sure? You don't seem to be."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, his brown eyes glistened under the flame of the candle on the table as he watched her grab a chair and sit down beside him.

"Well for one, you have this haunting distant look in your eyes, and two, if I was told my father was a pirate, I would probably be in a state of shock and be a little angry."

Will nodded. "I suppose you could be right about that." He paused. "Why do you think my mother would lie if all what Jack had told was true?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "It could have been for your own safety. Maybe it's just me believing this, but I heard it was bad luck being a child of a pirate in a non-pirate crowded town. If the word got out from when your mother could have possibly told you, everyone would have been scared or disgusted of you, and possibly assume that you might become one too."

Will lowered his eyes to the table. "Even if my mother did lie to protect me from that, I am absolute that I will _not_ become one of them."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, I am sure, Abigail."

Abby leaned back into her chair and met Will's eyes. "But would if you do? Remember what Jack had said, it is or it could be in your blood, Will. You most likely will have to face that fact sooner or later."

Narrowing his eyes he said, "Are you saying that I will become pirate?"

She shook her head. "I am not saying that you for sure are going to become one, but it could be a possibility if that is where your fate lies."  
Will did not speak. The two sat in silence as Will had a distant look upon his features and Abby started to pick at chips on the wooden table.

A few moments later he asked, "Where do you think your fate will lie?"

"Honestly?" She lifted her head with her hazel eyes wide and Will nodded. She sighed, "The way my life is changing right now, I cannot be so sure. I am most likely oblivious and confused as you are at this point."

As if on cue, footsteps was heard from the stairs and the two stood up. Jack's eyes were huge and a hint of a smile played on his lips as he looked down at them from the middle of the steps. "We're here."


	9. Tortuga

**Chapter nine is now up! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I am really flattered by your show of love for the story! Also, if you have any ideas to add to Abby's and Sarah's adventure, feel free to comment or PM me them!**

**Happy NaNoWriMo month! I will most likely be posting a bit more frequently this month, but one can never be so sure since I am also writing an original story for NaNo and I have school. I hope I do though, because it's a joy writing this fic!**

**I hope you all had a nice Halloween! And for those you don't celebrate the holiday, I hope you have a lovely October 31st! **

**Sarah will most likely appear in the next chapter or two. I am following the order of the scenes so that is an explanation of why she hasn't been in any chapters lately. I haven't forgotten about her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**  
**Tortuga**

To Abby, Tortuga seemed a lot better on screen. In person the town had an awful smell that made Abby want to throw up half the time. Drunken people filled the small streets and pathways, happily chugging a drink in their big mugs that they held in their hands. Guns were shot through the smoky air and fights were easily made as everyone stumbled over each other.

A few intoxicated men came up to Abby and got suggestive. They pushed up against her and grabbed at her breasts and bottom, hoping they could get it on with her. She kept swatting them away, but they kept coming back and give a perverted remark. It disgusted Abby.

Luckily, Jack was always there to pull her away when things got a little to far.

"You know, when I always thought about this place, I always imagined to be a little more cleaner," Abby commented as the three pushed through the crowds along the streets.

"You have to remember, love, this place is full of drunks and women who don't know about personal space."

Will rose his eyebrows, "So I am assuming you fit in just right then?"

Jack rolled his eyes and said something that Abby could not quite get since she was distracted once again by ripping off another man from her.

"Personal space, people! Haven't you heard of it?" Abby screamed at the man who would still not let go of her. "I am not an object that is used for pleasing yourself with! Feminism!" The man was finally pulled off of her by Will who threw a glare at the man.

"Thanks, Will," Abby said pulling part of her shirt back onto her shoulder.

"Your welcome, Abigail," He answered grabbing her forearm and pulling her away from the crowd. "I don't like this town much." A few females with their breasts sticking greatly out of their dresses, passed Will looking him up and down with hungry eyes. Will shuddered in disgust from the looks.

Abby glared at the women, "He is taken you know! And it's not by one of you! Also, for a record, you could have marvelous lives if you weren't living in this filth and maybe men could look at you with loving eyes instead of hungry ones!" Abby smiled proudly at herself and turned to both Will and Jack. Will's mouth hung open slightly in shock "So where are we going?"

A mischievous smirk grew on Jack's lips. There was something going on behind his brown eyes that frightened Abby, but quickly washed away when he said, "We are going to find an old friend of mine."

* * *

"More importantly," Jack explained as they continued to walk through the town, "it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will's attention turned over to a man sitting on a barrel nearby who was poring rum all over his head and into his mouth. "It'll linger," he replayed.

Abby snorted, "I'm pretty sure you know my opinion Jack."

"I'll tell ya, mate, if every town were like this one, no man would feel unwanted." As Jack made his speech, a women with red hair towering over her head made her way towards them eyeing Jack. "Scarlett!" He exclaimed towards the women, clearly showing that he knows her.

With an icy glare, Scarlett smacked Jack hard in the face. Jack's head spun around towards the two as Scarlett started to walk away. "Not sure if I deserved that."

"Are you sure, Jack?" Abby asked with a smirk.

Another one came up, but she was blonde this time with dark makeup around her eyes. She also glared with a smirk at Jack who said, "Giselle."

"Who was she?" Giselle asked with her hands on her hips. Her eyes met Abby's who was standing behind Will. "And who is she?"

Jack faked a dumbfounded look, "What?"

Giselle brought her hand up to and smacked the pirate where Scarlett had hit him also.

"I may have deserved that."

Abby held back a laugh

* * *

The trio made their way to a pig's pen not too far away from shore. Jack picked up a bucket of water and so did Will and Abby.

Lying in one of the pens was a passed out middle aged man. Abby couldn't really make out what he looked like from the mud that covered most of his big body. Although she could see that he had a gray beard and short grey hair tied back. He wore an old sailor uniform that Abby had recognized some of the men wearing in Port Royal.

Jack threw the bucket of water onto the man. Startled by the sudden impact, the man shot up and yelled while pointing a knife, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!"

The man paused and noticed Jack, Will, and Abby standing beforehand. Jack smile at the man. "Mother's love!" The man exclaimed, his voice gruff, while putting down the knife, "_Jack_! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack said while swinging the bucket in his hand, "The man who did the waking buys the man who is sleeping a drink. Than the man who's sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man nodded in agreement. "Aye, that'll 'bout do it!" He grabbed Jack's outstretched hand and stood up.

Will pulled up his bucket and splashed the man in the face.

"Blast I'm already awake!" He exclaimed while shaking the water off of him.

"That was for the smell," Will replied.

All of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Jack went to get drinks for him and the man (who Abby slightly remembers as Gibbs), Abby and Will leaned on a pillar in the place. A good enough distance away to listen in on the two men's conversation, but not being too close.

Jack walked up to the pair. "Keep a sharp eye," he instructed. Will's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes, sir," Abby sarcastically agreed throwing Jack a sly smile.

"Keep a sharp eye?" Will repeated to Abby. "Of course in this place I will!"

"Can't agree with you more, Will. Can't agree more." She pushed herself off the beam. "Well, I am a but hungry so I will try to find some food in this joint."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Abby shrugged, "Sure why not, my dear friend! Come tag along with Abby as she goes out into the wilderness and fights against sluts and drunks to get food!"

Will let out a laugh. This was the first time Abby heard him laugh, and she kind of liked it.

They pushed through, once again, the drunk and violent crowds to get anywhere where they could get food.

"This place is freaking ridicules!" Abby screamed over the loud bangs of guns and glasses getting smashed. Will held her arm tight.

"You complain a lot don't you, Abigail?" Will remarked with a hint of a smile.

Abby nodded and her eyebrows drew together. "I do don't I?" She huffed in frustration as she was stopped by a man and a women stumbling across their path. "But right now, I have a reason to complain. And I want food!"

Will and Abby kept searching through the pub until they realized they went in a complete full circle. Abby stomped her foot in frustration.

"I give up!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up. "I will have to starve then. Guess this is a head start on what is to come when I am on a ship!" She nodded back to the one pillar they first were at. "Let's go back."

* * *

"Now what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked while taking one of the mugs from Jack across the table.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Jack replied.

Gibbs choked on his drink a bit and set the mug back down. He looked around to see if anyone else heard.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it," Jack explained.

Gibb's eyes were wide. "Jack, it's a fools errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

Jack leaned closer to Gibbs. "That's why I know what Barbossa's up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

Jack smirked, "Well I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool."

Unconvinced, Gibbs challenged Jack, "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give his ship to you?"  
Up for the challenge, Jack says, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

Will and Abby just returned as the pirate spoken. Will caught what he said and turned his head towards them.

"What?" Abby asked. Will shushed her and nodded toward the two at the table. Oh, she mouthed.

Jack's head kept motioning towards Will, but Gibbs still didn't quite understand. Jack made noises and still jerked his head over while Gibbs still looked at Jack confused on what he was trying to say.

Finally, Gibbs turned his head over to Will and Abby who stood miserably next to the pillar.

"The kids?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Not both of them," Jack cleared, "the boy."

"The kid?" Gibbs asked again.

Jack nodded. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Gibbs eyes widened even more. "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" Gibbs looked back over to Will and than to Abby. "And the girl?"

"She's just tagging along," Jack replied casually.

"'Leverage' say's you." Gibbs looked up. "' I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors rock crazy as you."

"Only one can hope," Jack said, picking up his mug. "Take what you can."

Gibbs lifted up his, "Give nothing back!" They clinked their mugs together, drank, and slammed the mugs back down onto the table.


	10. Dining with the Captain

**This is a bit of a short chapter just to let you know, because I didn't really get a chance to write a whole lot, but I wanted to get another chapter out for all you. I was out of town this week and just have recently seen the second Thor movie (which is amazing by the way. I recommend all of you to see it if you like the marvel movies) and I am kind of hung up on that, so that is why it is kind of shorter than the others ( by not that much really).**

**I have been slowly trying to work on writing better description since as I have reread some of the previous chapters I found that I lack in that area badly. So if you have any advice to help, please comment or PM me!**

**I hope y'all had a great weekend so far! Sarah is in this chapter! Whoop whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**  
**Dining with the Captain**

"Thank you for trying to warn me," Elizabeth whispered to Sarah in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl.

Sarah shrugged. "It's nothing. Just trying to help somebody else for the greater good and all that."

Elizabeth rose her head and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know they were going to come after me?"

"Well you're the governors daughter. Why wouldn't pirates come after you?" Elizabeth thoughtfully nodded her head, understanding on where Sarah was coming from.

Sarah looked down on the floorboards and watched the shadow of the flames flicker. In a low voice she asked, "Why did you use that blacksmith's last name and not your own?"

"Well…" Elizabeth began, not knowing what so say, "It…it just popped in my head at the moment. And besides, I wanted not to be some bargaining tool if they knew who I really was."

Sarah laughed. "With that last name that you used though, it sure did look like it was familiar to them. Like something they wanted to hear."

"You have a point there…Sarah is it?"

Sarah nodded.

Elizabeth scooted closer to her. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all," Sarah answered, "ask away."

Elizabeth shifted herself so she face directly across from Sarah. "Do you know why they would've taken you too?"

Sarah looked at Elizabeth with a questionable glance. "I…I don't really know…"

Elizabeth's eyebrows drew together. "Well there would have to be a reason."

"Unless they're not telling. They probably want me for back up if something goes wrong…"

"I'm sorry?"

Sarah blinked. "What?"

"You just said something," Elizabeth told her with concern.

Sarah shook her head. "No I didn't. I said nothing at all."

"But you just said-"

Cutting Elizabeth off, Sarah changed the subject, "We are on a pirate ship full of undead pirates. It's strange how things work out like that in life, doesn't it?"

The governor's daughter nodded in agreement, but becoming weary and cautious of the girl. "Strange indeed."

Just then, the doors creaked open and the two pirates, Pintel and Regetti emerged through carrying a dress.

Elizabeth stood up quickly and walked over.

"You'll be dining with the captain," Pintel said holding the dress towards Elizabeth, "And he requests you to wear this."

Elizabeth looked down at the dress and back up at Pintel with a sour look. "You tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

The pirates looked at each other with a smile. "He said you'd say that," Pintel told her. "He also said if that'd be the case, you'll be dining with the crew. And you'll be naked." Regetti started to laugh.

Sarah stood up with scrunched up her nose. "You're disgusting little pigs, aren't you? You're basically blackmailing her to wear that stupid dress and eating with a very creepy captain!"

"He also said if you make a remark like that you will also be dining with the crew naked."

With a glare, Sarah pretended to zip her lips shut, but than pretended to open them back up and noted, "You know why I am doing this? It's because you don't deserve to see all this sexiness that is my body." She "zipped" her lips back shut with a smirk. Elizabeth held back a small laugh.

"Are you always like this?" Regetti asked Sarah, rubbing his fake eye.

Sarah nodded. "Sometimes. So where is my fancy dress?"

Pintel gave her a fake smile, "We only had one."

Folding her arms, Sarah pouted. "Dang it."

Quickly, Elizabeth pulled the dress out of Pintel's grasp and folded it in her arms. The two pirates frowned at her actions.

"Fine," Pintel said, disappointed..

* * *

Now in the captain's cabin, on the long narrow table in the center of the room, pirates decorated it with dishes of food and utensils. Candles were set around to illuminate to space. They glowed in the dark, leaving it dim, but good enough to see.

Elizabeth cut through the cooked pig on one of the plates and slowly took a piece and ate it. Sarah did not reach towards any of the food, no matter how much her stomach growled in protest.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You both must be hungry," Barbossa thought aloud, noticing both of the girls' hungry stares at the food before them.

Elizabeth licked her lips. Her eyes were wide and she dropped her fork and grabbed one of the pig's megs and took a large messy bite out of it. Sarah watched as Elizabeth scarf down the food and wish to do the same, but she would not give in. Some of the food might be poisoned.

As if Barbossa read her mind, he told her, "None of the food is poisoned, Miss Williams. Eat away, as this is all for the two of you."

Giving in to her stomach pleas, Sarah leaped out of her seat and took a mouthful of a biscuit from a nearby bowl. She sighed as she chewed, taking in all the flavor. She definitely had better food before, but this was the first time she ate in a day. She had to love it.

Still staring at Elizabeth eat the leg and move on to a biscuit, Barbossa pored a drink into to cups and handed it to the both of them. "Try the wine."

Elizabeth snatched the cup out of his hand and chugged. Barbossa's eyes moved to Sarah for as she didn't grab hers.

"Try it," he said again.

Sarah swallowed. She had never had a full glass of any wine before. Of course she may have had a sip or two before, but never this much. It made her uneasy.

Barbossa pushed the cup out further and Sarah warily grabbed it, scared to take even a sip. The captain's wide eyes still watched her as she nursed the beverage. The stare made the girl uncomfortable so she finally took a drink.

Caught off guard by the strength of the taste, Sarah almost spat it back out, but continued to swallow it. She felt it run down her throat. The drink left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her nose crinkle up.

When Sarah looked up, Barbossa was holding a bright green apple towards Elizabeth. This time though, she hesitated. Elizabeth glanced up at the monkey Jack and dropped the biscuit.

"It's poisoned," Elizabeth guessed, eyeing the apple with a careful watch.

"There would be no sense in killing you," Barbossa assured her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Release Sarah and I! You have your trinket. We are no further value to you."

Barbossa never left his eyes off of her as he pulled the medallion out of his coat and held it up. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth answered with a sneer.

Sarah swallowed hard. "Isn't that some type of aztecki-whatever gold?"

"This is Aztec gold. Miss Williams was very close," Informed, swinging the medallion from the chain. "One of the 882 identical pieces they delivered from a stone chest Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked upon them with his armies. But greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal the removes but a single piece from that stone chest, shall be punished for eternity. "

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how can they all be identical? No two coins is ever the same."

Barbossa moved his eyes to her. "Believe me. I have seen them all. They are _all_ identical."

Elizabeth shook her head, no believing what she was just told. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, captain."

"I do," Sarah mumbled, folding her arms.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed, standing straight. "That's exactly what I thought when we were told the tale. Buried on an island dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is."

He walked to the side of the chair Elizabeth now sat on, passing Sarah. "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all." Barbossa grabbed at the air, acting out his speech. "We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company." Barbossa leaned close to the side of Sarah's face. "The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Williams and Miss Turner." He backed away from the brunette. " Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it."

The monkey screeched. Barbossa looked over to the monkey and walked towards it. Sarah caught a glint a the corner of her eye.  
Elizabeth pulled one of the silver knifes down onto the napkin on her lap, and hid it. Sarah gave her a bewildered look, but she understood. She didn't trust the captain either and would do the same.

"There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa continued while stroking the monkey. He handed the medallion to it and walked back over to the girls with the monkey on his shoulder. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and blood repaid."

Jack jumped off of his shoulder and ran on the floor to another part of the room.

"And thanks to ye two, we have the final piece."

Simultaneously, Sarah and Elizabeth asked, "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killing' you yet. Apple?"

Both the girl's eyes grew wide and Elizabeth sprung up and knocked the apple out of his hand with the silver knife pointed at Barbossa trying to stab him.

She ran to the other side of the room.

Barbossa and Elizabeth chased each other around a wall. Sarah grabbed a fork and ran behind Barbossa. He moved away before Sarah could stab him, and grabbed Elizabeth.

The knife fell out of Elizabeth's hand and Sarah stabbed him in the chest.

Barbossa looked down at the fork sticking out of his chest and back up at the girls two were backing away with their mouths wide open in shock. He pulled the fork out of him and held it up. Blood dripped from the fork.

"I'm curious," Barbossa thought out loud, "After killing me, what do you're planning on doing next?"

Both Sarah and Elizabeth stumbled back into the doors and out onto the deck in the moonlight.


End file.
